Commandments
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Adult. Yaoi. The two intensive days of training with Sakyo made Shinobu not want to leave his bed on the third day, but they did make an agreement after all and Sakyo is thinking of some 'rules' for him to obey.


Yaoi

18+

After 2 intense days of training Shinobu wanted to rest in bed and _sleep_, his whole body was crying out in agony, begging him to _rest_.

Then he felt a hand stroke his skin, pulling at his shirt and managing to tug it off, he opened his eyes to glare at his impatient lover, wishing to all that he would just _sleep_ for a bit longer.

_It's his fault that I am feeling like this._ Shinobu said, which was true, training with Benkei was a walk in the park compared to the training Sakyo did, it was far more intensive and not just on the body but also the mind. He found himself having to focus on balancing himself as well as his bey, yet Sakyo could do it with ease, along with other difficult and new training methods.

"Knock it off…" He murmured, but Sakyo continued on as if he never heard him and Shinobu sat up to glare at him; "I said…" He trailed off, finding that Sakyo was already naked and very much ready for him; "Sakyo…" He felt his mouth go dry; _I suppose this is a nicer thing to see in the morning; _"Can't I sleep for a bit longer?"

"A bit longer?" Sakyo smirked down at him; "You've slept for some time, it's almost two,"

"What?" Shinobu looked at his clock and it did say it was two; "I…"

"I must have worn you out,"

"Yea, I've never done such… Intense training like that before," He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the pillow; "Am never going to complain about Benkei's training again,"

He felt Sakyo pull off the bottoms and this time he didn't resist it, he heard the piece of clothing being thrown onto the floor and shivered at the cold air.

"Well?" Sakyo looked at him and he pouted; "Come on, you said on the third day we'd… _play_,"

"I was hoping you'd forget…" Shinobu said and sat back up again; "And don't say 'that third day' you make it sound like something from the Bible,"

"Maybe I should make some commandments for you," Sakyo said with a wide grin.

"Like you could come up with any," Shinobu challenged him.

"Oh I'm sure I could…" Sakyo thought for a moment; "Like, thou shall always give me a blow job in the morning,"

"What?" Shinobu just looked at him.

"Come on, you did it before,"

"I did that to see if I would be any good _without_ you aiding me," He argued back, although he went onto his knees anyway, knowing that he didn't want to argue with him; practice would always make you better, whether in beyblade or…

"And thou shall always be willing for sex," Sakyo continued, stroking his hair and Shinobu stopped looking up at him.

"Why? Do you think I am not willing?"

"I believe you wanted to sleep for longer," He pointed out.

"I thought it was morning!" He argued and then went back to sucking his member.

"And another one would be… always willing for toy's to be used," Sakyo commented, biting back on a moan that wanted to escape his lips when he saw those eyes look up at him with worry; "Not right now, I'm not in position to put anything inside you anyway. Oh and thou shalt not complain about any methods I use to make you cum," He paused for a moment and let out a low groan as he felt himself cum inside Shiobu's mouth, pulling himself out to coat him fully in cum, as he already knew Shinobu wouldn't be able to take it all; "And you'll beg all the time,"

Shinobu licked his lips and looked up at him; "They are all for me though, what about you?"

"Oh I just make sure that you cum all the time and make sure you aren't always horny…"

"Well you certainly are," He quipped.

"And of course, remind you of your place," Sakyo pull him onto his lap, his member getting hard once more.

"Well I don't want those commandments of yours,"

"And why not?"

"Because they are all about sex, that's all it is, sex sex sex,"

"Well you could worship the ground I walk on,"

"Shut up!" he pushed him; "You only seem to think with your dick,"

"I do love such words coming from your mouth," He grinned and got them both standing, Shinobu moaned slightly as he felt their member's rub against each other; "Basement,"

"Why the basement?"

"That's where the toys are,"

"Can't you bring them up here? Can't we have training and sex in separate places?"

"No," He pulled him along.

"Sakyo," He whined, not meaning to as he was leaving his room his skin prickled in the cold air and he shivered.

"The sooner we get down there the _faster_ I can warm you up," Sakyo told him as he went down and Shinobu slowly followed.

As they came down the stairs Shinobu saw all of Sakyo's toys were out on display; _He must have a lot of things for us to do._ And he shuddered in anticipation when he noticed the different bottles of lube; "Why the different varieties?"

"Have a look,"

He did and saw a normal lube, along with a strawberry one, pink lemonade, grape apple…

_How much does he think we're going to go through?_ He wondered and picked up the lube, deciding to have a test of one; _It actually…_

"Enjoying that?" Sakyo came up to him and Shinobu notice the two toys he had in his hands; one of them he already was familiar with but the other one he had no idea what it was.

"It's an egg," He said, trying to figure out what it was and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll use this one on you, while you…" He handed Shinobu the normal lube to get him prepared.

"What…" He began to ask and Sakyo just shook his head and handed him the thin toy with the bulbous head before moving away.

So he began to lube himself up, slicking some of it over the toy before slowly easing it inside him, pausing for a moment to get it in a comfortable position and then pushing it all the way in before realising he never turned it on when Sakyo came over to him, pushing him onto his hands and knees and felt his hand, which was coated in lube, come over his member.

Shinobu groaned in pleasure at the sensation, trying not to buck into his hand when he felt him take his hand off and looking over at him notice the egg appeared to be something rubbery.

"What…" He began to ask again, only to see it had lube already inside it and Sakyo rolled it over his member before he began to rub up and down. He closed his eyes and began to groan as he felt the sensations flow through him, then he felt Sakyo reach around and switch the other toy on; "Oooooohhhh," He began to buck into his hand, shuddering and feel the sensations in both areas turning him on that much.

He never noticed Sakyo grinning as he tried to get his own pleasure; "More… more…"

"More what?" Sakyo asked him, tightening his hold on his member and hear a whimper.

"Mmm…. Just more, harder, _faster…_" He groaned, letting his head fall to the ground and gasped as he felt Sakyo move his other hand to touch his balls; "Ooohhhhhhh…. Yes…."

"Like that?"

"Yes, yes," Shinobu garbled and bucked into his hand; "Don't… Don't stop… _Please… please_ don't stop…"

"I wasn't going to," Sakyo said but he moved both his hands away and heard Shinobu groan, though he kept thrusting into the air as though he could get some kind of friction, he continued to watch as Shinobu began to move a hand up and then he pulled it away; "No,"

"Sakyo… I…" He whimpered as Sakyo pulled the vibrating toy out of him; "No…"

"Hush, something else will replace it," Sakyo told him as he put the toy to the side.

"What? You?" Shinobu lifted his head to look at him and saw that smirk; he groaned and raised his hips that little bit higher; "Please,"

Sakyo put a bit of the remaining lube on his member and slowly slipped inside him while Shinobu groaned with pleasure once more at the sensation, although his own member was begging for attention. Sakyo was riding him; and although Shinobu was enjoying it, his own member wanting some attention.

"Sa… Sakyo…" Shinobu said and began to move his hand to rub himself off again.

"No," Sakyo said again, pulling his hand back onto the ground and thrusting into him harder than before.

"Gods… Sakyo…" Shinobu panted, wanting something to touch him, _anything_.

Sakyo paused, holding Shinobu's hips still before he picked something to the side, slowly sliding Shinobu's hard member into it and hearing him gasp.

"How's that?" Sakyo asked him.

"That's… so tight," He said softly; "Feels so… good,"

"Heh," Sakyo kissed his shoulder; "It's about to feel better," He pressed a button and heard him cry out in surprise and pleasure, Shinobu began to thrust into the toy that Sakyo held, though Sakyo also began to continue thrusting inside him as well.

With another shudder Shinobu cried out as he came inside the toy, while Sakyo continued to pump away inside him until he groaned himself and filled him up.

His sandy haired lover's upper body was already on the ground, but as he let go of his lower body it followed suit; he reached down to get the toy off, feeling Shinobu still twitching at the sensations he was getting from the still vibrating toy.

"Get your breath back; we've got more to play with,"

"Sakyo…" Shinobu moaned softly; "What was that?" He looked at him, slowly getting up onto his knees; "What toy did you…"

When Sakyo show him the toy he was surprised; "So, what I felt, it that…" A blush crept up his cheeks; "Is that what you feel every time with me?"

"It's better," Sakyo told him; "After all, you moan and beg,"

He blushed again as Sakyo leaned down to kiss him; "Now, how about a second go?"

"Can we… eat first?"

"All right," Sakyo grabbed some robes and handed one over to him as he walked over to the stairs; "Are you coming?"

"I thought I already did," Shinobu smiled lazily, slowly getting up to his feet and walked towards him; "Why do I let you do this to me?"

"Because you love it,"

"I do?"

"Considering that you beg me to take you, or moaning out my name, or just begging in general," Sakyo told him; "Face it pet, you love it when I dominate you,"

"Now you are making it sound like I am into the whole Slave and Master thing,"

"Do you want to try?"

"That would be taking it too far wouldn't it?" Shinobu asked him, although he didn't really know that much about the whole scene.

"No, just a step up, I get to take you to the threshold that you can stand… And you would actually have to call me _Master_,"

"Let me think about it," He replied, still unsure if he actually wanted to do it or not.

"All right, but research a bit about it before you say no,"

"That will be _after_ the tournament then,"

"Or I can let you go and have a look just now,"

"But…"

"I can make you something to eat," Sakyo told him and shooed him off to the computer where Shinobu began to research S&M.

He learnt as much as he felt he could, before the smell of whatever Sakyo was making drew him away from the computer and followed his nose to the kitchen, his mouth watering all ready.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" Shinobu said as he watched Sakyo put the food down before him, grabbing spoon to eat the omelette.

"The Slave and Master," Sakyo prompted him, putting a cup of tea down next to him as he began to take a sip of his own.

"If I agree, we'll have a safe word?"

"Of course we will,"

Shinobu took some of his tea, thinking of it a bit more seriously now; "How about a bet?"

"I thought you didn't want to make another bet after last time?"

"Well this one will be different," He told him, feeling rather bold at this idea he came up with and Sakyo gestures for him to continue; "This time, whoever wins the tournament gets to…"

Sakyo grinned; "Do whatever they want with the other, which _means_ we'll do it,"

"Yea, but there could be a chance that _I'll_ be the master," Shinobu said, his eyes full of challenge and Sakyo just laughed; "Hey, I could,"

"I don't doubt that, but I think you are much better being a slave," Sakyo told him and kissed his lips; "We'll have to wait and see though won't we?"

"Yea, we will," He said and let out a small whimper as Sakyo caressed his lower back.

"Shall we continue downstairs then?"

"Just not… Not two things at once," Shinobu requested; "_Please,_"

"All right, one thing at a time, at least you get to experiment with these toys," Sakyo said and took his hand as they went back downstairs to continue on _playing_.


End file.
